771
Carl brings Pansy Faye, a mentalist who he fell in love with, to Collinwood. Synopsis : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1897, and a child has told his father of the strange discovery he made in the Old House on the estate. And so Barnabas Collins finds himself a suspect again, forced to answer Edward's questions, and realizes that if his secret is discovered now he will be powerless to help Chris Jennings and David Collins in the future. Barnabas says he meant Dirk to be the vampire once he knew where Dirk's hiding place would be. Now he has no idea, Dirk must be hiding in the estate. Carl comes in, he’s been in Atlantic City and he brought salt water taffy and urges Barnabas to eat it. When Barnabas opens the box it is empty. Carl claims "she" must have eaten it. Carl wants his girl, Pansy Faye to stay at the Old House until he can get Judith used to the idea. He wants Barnabas to be his best man. Carl presents Pansy Faye, direct from her triumphs before Her Imperial Majesty, Queen Victoria of England: a mentalist and songstress. She sings "I'm Gonna Dance For You". Pansy thinks Judith sounds nice but Carl is afraid of Judith. Pansy is cockney apparently and sings with a boa feather and is heavily made up. Barnabas tries to excuse himself, he has to search for the missing Dirk; Carl thinks Pansy, as a mentalist, can find the missing servant Barnabas speaks of. Barnabas has gone to the cottage. Carl has not done a practical joke in 48 hours since meeting Pansy. Last winter Carl brought somebody back to Collinwood. Carl tells Judith that Scotland Yard used Pansy once. He met her on a train. Beth asks Barnabas if Pansy does have powers. Carl brings Judith to the Old House so Barnabas sends Beth upstairs and then she is to go to Collinwood; he does not want Judith to know Beth is here. Pansy meets Judith. Pansy holds Dirk’s cufflink. Carl turns music on. Pansy likes it better with the lights off. Pansy makes a joke. But of Dirk, she says, "He's dead and his murderer is in this room." She comes out of the trance she's in. Judith seems to forget her lines and of Pansy, calls her, "young lady", at that point. Carl is to marry her. Judith leaves, telling Carl she will go alone, not wanting to hear this. Carl chases after Judith. Pansy has no memory of what she said. That has never happened before. Pansy is attacked by a bat. Beth and Barnabas found an unburied coffin: Dirk. Judith wants Pansy to leave. If Carl leaves, he will do so without money and Judith wants him to never come back again. Barnabas finds Pansy Faye in the Old House in a chair still. She has fang marks on her neck. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I couldn't convince Edward that a vampire is nonexistent, so we will have to give him one. ---- : Carl: Do you realize that I haven't played a practical joke in almost forty-eight hours? ---- : Pansy: If you'll turn down the lights it'll help me concentrate better, and I'll look a lot better! ---- : Pansy: I've got to hear my music to get in the mood. : Judith: Yes, I'm sure you do. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Carl Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Kay Frye as Pansy Faye Background information and notes Production * John Karlen returns to the cast after an absence of 47 episodes. * First appearance of character Pansy Faye and the first time the song I'm Gonna Dance For You is heard. The song would later be recorded by Nancy Barrett and David Selby with slightly different lyrics. Story * Carl is back from Atlantic City. Last summer he brought back someone from Albany. Bloopers and continuity errors * There is a strange camera zoom in and then a zoom out on Carl. * When Judith, Barnabas, and Carl are in the drawing room, Joan Bennett accidentally refers to Carl as Dirk: "Dirk, you have no... Carl, you have no idea..." * As Carl and Judith are knocking on the door, Jonathan Frid stumbles over his lines. * Early in the episode, Barnabas tells Beth that she cannot go back to Collinwood from the Old House alone (since Dirk's whereabouts are unknown). Later in the episode, after Carl and Judith leave the Old House, Barnabas DOES tell Beth to go to Collinwood (alone). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 771 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 771 - The MentalistCategory:Dark Shadows episodes